Dulces Encuentros ¿Es El Destino?
by Maria Violet
Summary: ¿Creen en el destino? ¿Coincidencias? ¿Encuentros predestinados? Estos dos acudían a este tipo de encuentro cada día, intentando y rogando para que por fin, llegara el día que alguno de los dos diera el siguiente paso [Fic Participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazón" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] [Tailream/One-Shot]
**Sonic the hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA.**

 **AVISO: 1. Este fic es participante en la actividad de Febrero "Tails Cupido Corazón" del Foro "La Esmeralda Madre"**

 **2\. Ni pinche idea de si cumplió bien con el reto, ya que pedí el Game canon a lo bestia sin pensar que tenía que ser un fic conde no se conocían así que *se mata*(?**

 **Pareja: Tailream**

 **Universo: Game canon**

 **N° de palabras: 3.227 (No contando estas notas ni las finales por supuesto)**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: Cambio de escena.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sus mejillas adían… si ardían a morir, no entendía la razón… ¡Si tan solo la había mirado a metros de distancia! Y solo eso basto para sentir que el aire se le escapaba totalmente de los pulmones y sentía poner la cara más idiota que había puesto en toda su corta vida, mas siempre volvía a aquella extraña zona, que hace unos meses, en una misión de exploración con su mejor amigo y hermano mayor, habían conocido a la responsable de sus ataques de nerviosismo e histeria… ¿Lo peor del caso? Ni si quiera cruzaban palabras, mejor dicho, ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de su nombre, o actitud, o gustos disgustos y cosas en común… ¡Era totalmente imposible aquello…! ¿No es así?, Tails sabía bien que todos esos cosquilleos en la boca del estómago viendo su radiante y tranquila sonrisa no eran por nada… ¡Y mucho menos si lo hacía volar desde Mistic Ruins con su Tornado solo para ver si continuaba frecuentando ese prado de caramelo en Sweet Mountain! Se suponía que para estar enamorado, mínimo, debería gustarle su forma de ser, no una simple atracción física… aunque no era eso precisamente lo que lo hacía sonrojar.

Desde hace ya ni el mismo sabia cuantas semanas, seguían yendo a ese prado donde por alguna razón, los caramelo abundaban, no le extrañaba de aquella zona, estaba repleta de "Montañas de dulce" y muchos otros platillos de comida gigante, por eso el nombre, Sweet Mountain, pero para el zorro de dos colas cobro vida el nombre al mirar a esa conejita que sin faltar iba a allí todas las tardes, aliviándolo con su presencia y volviéndolo loco cada vez más, pensaron en por qué le gustaba tanto mirar su expresión amable y tranquila mientras recogía caramelos y magdalenas literalmente de los árboles, su pelaje crema, sus largas orejas, junto con sus ojos cafés, y el dulce tarareo que de vez en cuando llegaba a sus orejas… Pfff… se estaba volviendo más acosador que su amiga Amy intentando que su hermano e preste atención.

A veces de se preguntaba si ella notaba su presencia, no entendía la necesidad que tuviera de ir cada día allí, y recoger cuanto dulce se le antojara, a menos que también supiera su presencia sin falta cada tarde antes de ponerse el sol, tenía ese deje de esperanza clavando en los pensamientos, mas su parte más sensata, descartaba totalmente esa posibilidad, ir simplemente para encontrarte con un extraño del que ni cruzas palabra ni conoces en lo más mínimo… ¿Quién aria eso?... ah, si… Tails lo hace.

Calmando un poco los latidos desenfrenados de hace unos momentos, seguía ocultándose entre las ramas de un árbol algo alejado y frondoso de hojas de caramelo, odiaba que al volver a su hogar tuviera que quitarse aquel pegajoso dulce de las colas o alguna parte de su pelaje, más cada minuto merecía la pena para él, o eso le decía esa pequeña vocecita en su mente que lo obligaba a ir allí. Casi siempre perdía la noción del tiempo, mirándola como baboso y sin darse cuenta del momento exacto se había marchado minutos antes de que la luna se posara en el cielo, reflexionaba de qué demonios le pasaba, porque se sentía tan intrigado y…. ¿por qué no decirlo?, atraído por esa coneja, dándose por vencido de encontrar la respuesta como en las últimas semanas, simplemente comenzó a oscilar sus colas volar hacia su aeroplano y volver a casa antes de ser sometido a unos de los fastidiosos interrogatorios del erizo azul.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se comenzaba a sentir algo rara, y es que su situación para ser tan chica o era nada normal, la conejita seguía dándole vueltas al asunto intentando encontrar una respuesta aparentemente inexistente, ¿Por qué volvía siempre?... Se decía mentalmente que simplemente por los deliciosos dulces, más ella misma sabía bien que era una excusa, las primeras veces que iba ni siquiera lo había notado, más se había vuelto evidente la presencia de aquel zorrito que siempre la esperaba, en el mismo sitio, en la misma rama de un árbol cercano al prado donde recogía sus dulces y para sus amigos en Sweet Mountain, todos los días estaba allí, con un libro entre manos, lo había notado en unos pocos vistazos que le daba cuando iba de camino, pasaba cerca del árbol a propósito por la misma razón, no parecía ser muy mayor que ella, a lo mucho un par de años. Frecuentaba ese lugar pudo notar, principalmente para encontrar tranquilidad y leer pensó en un principio, era lógico, casi nadie iba allí, ya que salían pegajosos y llenos de dulce, ya que hasta los árboles y plantas eran hechos de esto, por eso le gustaba mucho, era el sueño de todo niño ¿No? Al principio si, después descubrió que no le encantaba del todo, pero entonces ella misma seguía preguntándose… ¿Por qué volvía? Llevaba semanas, por no decir meses volviendo… mentía… si conocía la razón, simple curiosidad, ¿No? Se sentía observada, pero al contrario de sentirse incomoda, se sorprendió al ver que le agradaba, mínimamente, pero lo hacía, se preguntaba por qué el joven zorro no bajaba y se presentaba, volvía simplemente pensando que por fin seria el día en que por fin lo conocería, sabría su nombre, y serian amigos.

Mas los días pasaban, el sol descendía cada tarde, y ni una palabra entre ambos, la pobre Cream se sentí algo frustrada, mas tampoco podía culparlo, ella ni siquiera lo miraba –Y que él se diera cuenta claro- fijaba su vista en "su deber", más de una vez trato de voltearlo a ver y saludarlo ella misma, pero su corazón palpitaba, y sentía sus mejillas arder, era muy extraño… se sentía cómoda con su presencia, mas jamás podía verlo directamente, ¡Por Chaos! Si quería conocerlo tarde o temprano tendrían que mirarse, ¿Por qué le exaltaba tanta aquella idea?

Otra tarde había pasado, y miro al sol ponerse con desanimo, un suspiro se le escapo y bajo la mirada algo entristecida, tenía que volver a casa **—** _Otro día…_ **—** Pensó levantándose, recogiendo su mochila donde guardaba todo lo que recogía, y se marchaba a paso tranquilo y con una enorme decepción de no poder conseguir su objetivo de hablarle nuevamente. Poco a Poco comenzó a volverse rutina, y sin darse cuenta sus pies ya la estaban guiando por el camino a ese prado, ya no con los dulces en mente, sino simplemente, acudir a aquella cita no establecida ni obligatoria.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Él siguió con su extraña rutina, con al cual se había encariñado ya desde hace bastante, ya era casi mecánico preparar bien su aeroplano antes de la tarde, conocía bien el lugar y la posición en la cual dejarlo al llegar a Sweet Mountain, y ya sabía distinguir bien la rama a la que siempre volar con sus colas para poder acomodarse, "leer" algún libro que llevaba y esperar su llegada, contemplarla y volver a casa a esperar que trascurran las horas, mas aquel día, algo le estaba esperando.

Era una broma… ¿Tenía que serlo, cierto?... No estaba… ¡NO estaba! La linda coneja por la que dejaba para a mañana siguiente sus inventos no se encontraba en su lugar de siempre, con su vestido de siempre ni su sonrisa… ¿¡Cómo no entrar en pánico!? Si tan siquiera cuando noto que era más tarde de lo habitual mil y un escenarios trágicos y nada bonitos le llegaban a la mente, ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará herida?, su cabeza no lograba procesar bien los acontecimientos, mientras su corazón bombeaba, tanto tiempo yendo al mismo lugar, ¿Era normal dejar así de buenas a primeras aquella costumbre?

— _Por supuesto_ **—** Hablo para sí, des pues de todo, era muy cierto, no había nada escrito ni pactado, ninguna promesa que debía estar obligatoriamente en ese lugar para poder ser observada por un extraño, el corazón del pobre se apretujaba en su pecho de tan solo recordar que no la conocía, no tenía derechos de exigirle, nada… no era nada, simplemente era el encariñándose con un encuentro mucho más que efímero, sin nada obligatorio, sin nada real.

Sin embargo, se quedó, se quedó allí aguantando el tiempo que pasaba observándola y que se iba casi en un instante, soporto estar allí casi una eternidad para él, sin poder divagar en su mente tranquilamente como cuando la observaba, sin poder repetirse lo hermosa que le parecía cuando tarareaba alguna cancioncilla, sin poder dejar de arrepentirse por no haberse acercado antes.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus blancas mejillas, para instantes después marcharse con la mirada baja y sombría y no con la sonrisa radiante que siempre le acompañaba al retirarse de allí, el tiempo parecía estar del mismo humor que él, ya que al estar volando diviso las grises nubes l su alrededor, listas para descargar todo sobre la zona, llegando por fin a su taller, noto las frías gotas de lluvia comenzar a empaparlo lentamente al igual que su aeroplano, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cubrirlo o ponerlo bajo techo para que no sufriera daños por la lluvia, simplemente camino, como muerto en vida directo a su taller y a su cuarto para tirarse a la cama, y poder descansar tras todo lo sucedido, más de sus pensamientos y arrepentimiento, no pudo escapar en toda la noche.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cream corría a toda velocidad intentando vencer el tiempo y llegar lo antes posible a aquel prado, se encontraba exaltada, su mirada marrón denotaba preocupación, mientras que su corazón bombeaba cada vez más rápido, en sus interiores rogaba porque aquel chico siguiera allí, poder ver su pelaje amarrillo y verlo de cerca por fin, y no le importaba no haber tenido el coraje antes, ese día había faltado a su encuentro gracias a un pequeño retraso con su madre, ayudándola en casa, muy en el fondo para ella se volvió importante ese momento, un par de horas en que podía sentirse a gusto con… ¿¡Qué importaba que fuera un desconocido!? Lograba entrar en un ambiente de calma y comodidad con él, eso jamás le había sucedido con nadie más, su madre le había contado historias, bellas historias sobres las coincidencias y el destino, quizás aquel zorrito y ella estaban destinados desde hace mucho a ser buenos amigos… ¿Eso explicaba las ansias que tenia de verlo? ¿A quién le importaba en ese momento? Todo lo que pensaba coherentemente por la falta de oxígeno era llegar lo antes posible, se detuvo abruptamente cerca del tronco del enorme árbol en que siempre descansaba el, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

Faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara, los tonos naranjos y amarillos bañaban el lugar, miro con preocupación el ocaso, a esos momentos era que estaba acostumbrada a irse, trago grueso, rogaba porque al mirar arriba estuviera el, con una expresión serena concentrado en cualquier libro o en otra cosa, simplemente, quería que estuviera allí, se alejó unos metros caminando al frente, apretó los puños y tomando el valor que no creyó necesitar, se giró y miro directo al punto fijo donde normalmente estaba…. Pero en ese momento no… No estaba, el aire pareció serle arrebatado, mientras que su expresión preocupado paso a ser de total tristeza, le fallaron las piernas y sus pequeñas rodillas temblaron, sin oponer resistencia cayó al suelo, mirando este derrotada y triste, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, ¿Por qué le afectaba no verlo? Quizás ya había acudido, pero se había marchado, no sabía con exactitud si siempre se marchaba antes que ella, puesto que siempre sentía su mirada, hasta el último minuto… No… él no se iba, aguardaba a que ella se retirara, cuidándola con la mirada, al menos eso quería creer.

¿Qué era ese vacío que sentía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal y culpable? Después de todo no había ninguna promesa de por medio, no podía asegurar sus encuentros por siempre, aunque fuera lo que ella más quisiera, nada estaba pautado, nada era obligatorio, le destrozaba ese pensamiento sin alguna razón coherente para ella, se limitó a llorar un rato, hasta que sus lágrimas se calmaron y decidió volver, antes de meterse en problemas por llegar tarde a casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos parecía haberse levantado con ánimos, la mirada de Cream estaba más apagada que de costumbre, no mostraba la alegría de otros días, y poseía un aire deprimente a su alrededor, por su parte Tails no estaba mejor, sus movimientos eran rígidos y tensos, su mirada apagada y sin ánimos, estaba en su taller, intentando continuar con un proyecto pendiente, pero las herramientas se le caían, no encontraba piezas y estaba muy desconcentrado, parecía muerto en vida, aunque por más que esto le impedía proseguir con sus deberes, no lo paro, y sin darse cuenta, llego la tarde entre pequeña tarea y pequeña tarea, se encontraba secando su aeroplano, y sacando el agua de lluvia de los controles y el interior, había olvidado cubrirlo el día anterior, y aunque fuera resistente sabía que si lo dejaba mojado tarde o temprano se estropearía, así que se dedicó a esto, lentamente, sin prisa alguna…

El día transcurrió y la hora que siempre acostumbraba salir hacia Sweet mountain llego, Cream, salió a toda prisa por el rumbo de siempre, y no por rutina, sentía la necesidad de comprobar si por su ausencia se había arruinado todo, no quería pensar que ese chico ya no fuera más al sitio, por primera vez deseo que no fuera por ella, así, tendría la certeza de que seguiría allí, pero el mal presentimiento del día anterior no cesaba, se sentía mal, extraña, y sentía ganar de verlo, pero fin de hablarle, de volver más reales sus encuentros y no una simple coincidencia de todos los días, eso creía ella que es, entre todos sus pensamientos había llegado, aguardo, impaciente, más los minutos trascurrían y nada, no llegaba, nada pasaba, bueno, sí, su corazón se apretujaba.

10… 15….30 minutos, no pasaba nada, el sitio estaba en total silencio, esperaba ansiosa que algún sonido llegara a sus orejas, dándole un indicio que él estuviera allí, pero no, ya una hora había pasado, el sol comenzaba a descender, la hora de volver a casa se le echaba encima, se dejó deslizar por el tronco de ese árbol, en el que él siempre se sentaba, se dejó caer, y no pudo evitar llenar de sollozos el silencioso lugar, ya no le importaba no poder escucharlo acercarse, sabía que no lo aria… no vendría, solo… lo dejo salir todo, tristeza que no podía explicar, lagrimas que no debería estar derramando.

Sus sentidos estaban apagados, y no escucho los pasos que se aproximaban a ella, el movimiento que alguien generaba, Tails se detuvo en seco, creyendo escuchar la dulce voz que lo parecía hipnotizar con su tarareo, ahora estar sollozando, el sónico del llanto que todo l suficiente para hacerlo correr, y para en seco de nuevo, viendo mucho más de cerca que nunca a la conejita, responsable de su depresión de hace unas horas, se la había pasado el tiempo, y tan rápido como se dio cuenta de la hora salió rumbo allí, más nunca espero encantarase con eso, miles de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza, más por simple inercia, se acercó , no logrando evitar su preocupación…

— **¿E-Estas…. bi-bien? —** Por supuesto el nerviosismo no se esfumo, pero la preocupación lo superaba en aquel momento, la coneja aturdida, lo miro, sus ojos chocolate chocaron con los cielos, por fin en un encuentro que ninguno creyó tener, ambos se ruborizaron, para Cream lucia como una escena surreal, y por poco considera tocarlo para comprobar que estuviera allí realmente, pero se abstuvo de aquello, Tail seguía interrogándola con la mirada, esperando ansioso una respuesta.

— **Eres… tu… —** Musito bajo, más el al estar algo cerca logro escuchar por fin su voz hablar, sintiendo una extraña felicidad que emano en el al escucharla mas no comprendiente bien el significado de esas palabras.

— **¿He? —** Ladeo la cabeza.

— **Volviste… —** Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar, esta vez de felicidad, más el pobre no logro distinguir aquello.

— **¡He-hey! ¡Espera! ¡No llores por favor! —** Exclamo nervioso, mas esta no le hizo aso, su cabeza era un lio, miro a todos lados intentando pensar en alguna firma de parar su llanto, hasta sentir algo indescriptible, una calidez lo envolvió, mientras que comenzaba a sentirse algo más pesado, parpadeo un par de veces, ella lo había abrazado, intentando acallar sus sollozos sobre él, simplemente era mucho para sí, solo se quedó de piedra, mientras el notorio sonrojo se expandía por su rostro.

— **Volviste —** Logro volver a decir ya más calmada, separándose como pudo de él, e igualmente sonrojada al darse cuenta de sus acciones, mientras para intentar disimularlo, comenzó a frotar sus ojos y tapar su cara.

— **¿Volví? —** Repitió confundido, hasta que en unos segundos comprendió, mas no pudo evitar que sus pulirlas se dilataran nerviosos y sorprendido **— ¿¡E-Es decir que tu…!?**

— **Lamento no haberme prendado ayer —** Se inclinó levemente, en señal de disculpa **— Sonara raro, sé que quizás usted no viene por estar yo aquí, mas sin embargo —** Ni ella misa sabia de donde provenían sus palabras, mas ni le importaba frenarse y averiguarlo **— Para mí… ¡Para mi usted se ha vuelto importante y me gustaría conocerlo! —** Cerro los ojos con fuerza **— Quisiera volverme su amiga, no… no solo eso… — b** ajo la voz, mas agito la cabeza para alejar las ya demasiado cursis ideas que brotaban en su mente. El pobre zorrito se encontraba maread, si aún no lograba asimilar y sentirse avergonzado por el hecho de que ella sabía que la "espiaba", mucho menos podía asimilar aun todas la palabras dichas, si no moría de un paro cardiaco de lo rápido que sentía su corazón, será por falta de sangre en sus venas, ya que la sentía absolutamente toda en sus mejillas ya rojas brillante.

— **E-Espera, no entiendo nada… —** Trababa de sonar tranquilo, **— Tu también… venias aquí por… —** Hablaba lento intentando asimilar todo. Al igual que ella, trataba de relajar un poco más todo.

— **¿Yo también? —** ahora a confundida era ella. El solo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza **— De todas formas —** Suspiro, y miro una de sus manos, para luego extenderla hacia el **—Mucho gusto, me alegra pode hablar con usted por fin —** Hablo luego de un suspiro y colocar una sonrisa, este al verla, tan de cerca, por fin verla sonreír, escuchar su voz, hablándoles, el mundo entero se fue a otro plano, solo eran ellos, y ese lugar, no le importo más **— Mi nombre es Cream.**

Un nombre que le quedaba a la perfección, según él.

— **Tails… —** Respondió hipnotizado, tocando su mano y estrechándola, mordió su labio, no quiso soltarla nunca más.

Ambos lo sentían, algo en ambos tenían que ese momento debió llegar hace mucho, mas no les importo, al fin había llegado, el destino por fin cumplió aquel capricho, de quererlos juntar, así simplemente en una amistad, una duradera amistada que en el futuro ellos sabían que legarían más lejos, ¿Cómo?... Ni siquiera importaba, ambos lo sabían.

¿Alguno cree en las coincidencias? ¿En las promesas no echas, pero que sientes fuertemente? ¿En las corazonadas? ¿Encuentros predestinados? Pues, han sido testigo, de una de esas pocas veces, en que el amor llega, incluso si saber que era amor.

 _¿Fin…?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Lo bueno siempre llega tarde(?**

 **Nah mentira XD, no m encanto el resultado –wow que novedad- pero asi salio :,D tampoco es que no me gustara pero meh, ni PINCHE idea si cumplió con los "requerimientos" No estoy echa para escribir con limites D,: I AM FREE BITCH! Ok no XDDD**

 **Me hubiera gustado que fuera en el chao garden en vez de en esa pinche montaña que la volví diabética en vez de comida :,v /3 pero bueee… así quedo, ¿Gusto? Me dejan un reviw? Realmente no creo que ya este participando porque lo subí muy tarde pero igual lo subo XD realmente no importa.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado : 3**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :D_


End file.
